The invention further relates to a motor vehicle or a utility motor vehicle comprising a passenger compartment and a vehicle seat arranged therein for receiving a passenger.
Generic vehicle seats have long been known in the art, and are used in particular in off-road motor vehicles or respectively. Utility motor vehicles so as to offer a passenger, in particular a driver, maximum travel comfort even in the event of rough or respectively unmade road conditions.
For this purpose, the vehicle seats comprise both horizontally and vertically acting suspension devices as well as damping devices, by means of which at least the seat part of the vehicle seat is mounted correspondingly well with respect to the body of the vehicle.
Often, because of suspension and/or damping devices which take up a lot of installation space, a seat substructure of this type of the vehicle seat is of a particularly large construction. Thus, horizontal suspension devices known from the art often have excessive space requirements, since they always require the use of suspension elements orientated in the direction to be sprung, such as for example helical suspension elements. However, an arrangement of this type results in the fact that the horizontal suspension device is of a very large construction in the direction to be sprung so as to achieve a particular spring characteristic, or only a correspondingly smaller suspension element can be used respectively. If this latter choice is made, it is often not possible to achieve the desired spring characteristic, or not to a sufficient extent. Further, the spring characteristics in particular of the suspension elements installed in the horizontal suspension devices cannot be changed or respectively influenced, or not to a sufficient extent, meaning that the resulting spring characteristic cannot be set optimally.
The disclosure document DE 10 2010 055 342 A1 discloses a conventional vehicle seat for a vehicle, in particular for an off-road vehicle, which shows in particular a horizontal suspension device, which comprises at least one fluid spring element, which can be actively changed in a receiving volume and extends elongate between two attachment regions and to which compressive forces can be applied, at an inclination to the longitudinal direction thereof, using a deformation device so as to deform, in particular bend, the fluid spring element. By way of the suspension device formed in this manner, in particular a very compactly constructed horizontal suspension device can be integrated into the seat substructure beneath a seat part of the vehicle seat. Especially by way of the fluid spring element used, the spring characteristic can additionally be changed within particular limits, in such a way that the aforementioned drawbacks can be overcome well at least in part.